


There's a Reason We Don't Get Along

by completelyhopeless



Category: DCU
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason should be doing stuff with family. There's a slight problem with that, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Reason We Don't Get Along

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likewinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[any, any, (808): I think my multiple attempts of taking his life, no matter how unintentional they were, has put a damper on our friendship](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/587318.html?thread=81647414#t81647414)_
> 
> I couldn't think of a better character for that than Jason, but I don't have any idea who he's talking to. (Yes, I did consider making it Darcy.)

* * *

“Shouldn't you be doing this with your brother? It's kind of a family thing, right?”

Jason shrugged. “I think me trying to kill him as many times as I have kind of put a damper on our relationship.”

“But... you have more than one brother, right?”

“Yeah.”

“You've tried to kill _all_ your brothers?”

Jason grinned. “So? What's your point?”


End file.
